


Little Things

by Beljared



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Barry, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Little things, M/M, Most characters mentioned, Protective Oliver, Slight Self-Harm, Tiny Angst, but mention in passing, no real plot, protective snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beljared/pseuds/Beljared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the One Direction song 'Little Things'</p><p>Oliver recounts all the thing that he loves about one Barry Allen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> So I don't normally post so soon after I have updated something else, but I felt after yesterdays story 'Goodbye my friend, Goodbye my lover' that it might be a good idea to post something happy, to make you feel a little bit better. 
> 
> I thought that Little Things fit perfectly as Oliver is the type of person who would notice these things about Barry, and understand it, I don't know how you would view this, possibly as a speech, but to me it see like somebody watching both their lives, somebody who they both need in their corner.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this mind it was meant to be_

 

The first time Oliver noticed that Barry fit in his arms perfectly, he discovered this after he held Barry against the wall after Barry saved his life using the rat poison, while he was angry at Felicity for revealing his identity to this unknown entity, he couldn’t help but notice the chocolate colour of Barry’s eyes or the way Barry was licking his lips while look at Oliver’s mouth.

The second time was when Barry asked to meet Oliver after waking up from his coma, as Oliver arrived on the roof top where the speedster said he would meet him, Barry came barrelling in an accidentally knocked the both of them over, the tumbled and Barry ended up on top of Oliver, and Oliver couldn’t and help but notice that Barry legs fit perfect between his and their chest rose and feel with each other.

 

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

 

When Barry removed his cowl at S.T.A.R. Labs when the Team Arrow was visiting, Oliver couldn’t help but notice the freckles that doted Barry’s cheeks and down his necks, he didn’t realise he was staring until Diggle shook him slightly, eyes darting between Barry and Oliver. Oliver’s eyes widen slightly a panicked look in them, Diggle just smiles and pats Ollie on the shoulder and turns back to what Cisco was saying about the boomerang.

The next time Oliver noticed Barry’s freckles was during their private face off, after defeating Captain Boomerang, Barry dodges the arrows with easy, but struggles in the direct hand-to-hand combat. They trade blows back and forth, both knowing the Oliver has the upper hand. So Barry decides to surprise him, he grabs Oliver and pushed him up against one of the support poles and kisses him, hard, yet Oliver notices the softness of his lips and their uncertain movement. Barry pulls back just as fast with a dazed look in his eyes, he goes to say sorry and that he had taken it too far. Oliver just tackles Barry to the ground and proceeds to snog any remaining thoughts out of both of their heads.

 

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

 

Oliver loved it when Barry smiled for him, he could see the crinkles around his eyes from Barry’s wide smile, however his favourite memory was Barry was talking with Captain Singh, Joe and most of the police force on their latest meta-human, Barry was telling them about what he had discover though his ‘CSI’ research, and Oliver just strolled straight on in, he waited until Barry was done before he went to talk to him, as he walked over. Barry saw him and flashed him a wide blinding smile, his eyes held such love and adoration; it didn’t seem humanly or metahumanly possible. Captain Singh saw where he was looking and asked Barry question, Barry’s smiled became fixed and his eyes looked slightly panicked. As Oliver approach Singh turned to him and asked for him to stay for a couple of minutes while Barry ran up to his lab to get something, Oliver seeing nothing wrong agreed. The moment Barry was out of the office section and climbing the stairs the inner doors closed and Oliver became aware that every single officer, detective was looking at him... hard. Oliver swallowed a big gulp as he listened to Captain Singh tell him that he better not break Barry’s heart, or he would have to deal with the one very angry Central City Police Department, who all loved their little genius CSI (Although they would never admit it if ever asked). Even the district attorney who was present chimed in that her office would also be after him if he hurt Barry. When Barry came back down, he looked slightly guilty, Oliver just nodded gruffly to the room and then walked out arm in arm with Barry, as they walked to Jitters to get coffee Oliver stopped and bought Barry a single red rose, Barry blushed as red as the rose when Oliver handed it to him, he smiled sweetly at him. In that moment Oliver decided that was his favourite smile of Barry’s.

 

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

 

After dating for several months, Barry flashed into the room, still in his red suit. Oliver fixes him with a hungry gaze, Barry just looks at Oliver and then down at himself and then back at Oliver shaking his head. Oliver tilts his head at Barry like a lost puppy, Barry is slowly backing out of the room, towards his bedroom, tears leaking from his face, Oliver is confused, they had kissed a lot and ‘fought’ together in hand-to-hand, why all of a sudden is Barry crying. Oliver gets up from the couch slowly and walks towards Barry’s bedroom door, he pushes it open Barry is just finishing pulling on his S.T.A.R. Labs sweat shirt, and Oliver catches a glimpse of scars on his lower stomach. Barry freezers as Oliver walks into the room, his eyes still tinged red, in a human flash Oliver is by his side pulling him into his chest, trying to working out what is distressing HIS Barry so much. He whispers word of peace, trying to calm Barry. After an immeasurable length of time Barry stops crying and pulls away from Oliver’s chest. He slowly backs away from Oliver as he does so, Barry lifts his shirt off, Oliver gasps, his lower stomach is cover in knife scars, then Barry removes his pants, standing in front of Oliver in only his underwear, Oliver, begins to cry, both Barry’s lower stomach and upper thighs are littered with scars, and Oliver knows what they are, but can’t bring himself to say what they are. Barry tells him about how he was bullied all throughout primary and high school because, he was the school nerd and his father had murder his mother in cold blood, and tried to say his father was innocent. Barry told Oliver how this was the only way that he could keep some measure of control in his life, to bring the world back into focus. He said how Joe and Iris had come home one day to find Barry passed out from blood loss and from that day forward they helped him get better and helped him see the good in the world. Barry also muttered the Caitlin was unsure as to why the scars wouldn’t heal, because of Barry’s super healing. When Barry finished his tale, Oliver just sat there stunned at the mask that Barry managed to construct at how happy he was all the time, it shouldn’t have been possible, Oliver realised the Barry was better at lying than he was and maybe that is why he could never keep a secret from Barry. Oliver realised the Barry was waiting from a reaction, so Oliver knelt in front of Barry and placed a single kiss to one of the scars and then pulled back and looked at Barry with love in his eyes, he placed another kiss on a different scar and repeated the process until every single scar had been kissed. Ollie then pulled Barry into bed and proceeded to snuggle the hell out of his boyfriend until they both feel asleep in each other’s arms.

 

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

 

Oliver loved it when he saw Barry getting out of his suit in the apartment which he shared with Thea. Barry had these beautiful dimples in his lower back, and when Barry bent over to removed the rest of his suit, they came out in full force and Oliver was lost, he loved them, and told Barry so repeatedly that night as Oliver showed Barry just how much he love him.

 

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

 

When Oliver was fighting Slade, Slade tortured Oliver in order to discover what his weakness was and why affected by the kidnapping of Felicity while having an effect, it was not as big as Slade had hoped. Oliver would not say a thing, he just kept telling Slade to go to hell, for he wouldn’t let it slip from his mouth.

 

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

 

When Oliver dropped Barry home after one of their dates, they had been ice skating, surprisingly Oliver was terrible at it, while Barry thought he would have been great, you know travelling in some of the coldest places on earth, however that was not true, Oliver did a absolutely wonderful impression of Bambi, and it had slipped out as Oliver growled at Barry that he was lucky that he loved him, for putting him through this humiliation. Barry gave a gasped as Oliver wanted to kick himself they had only been dating for 4 months, that wasn’t enough time to fall in love with someone. The date continue for another hour or so before Oliver insisted that he drove Barry home, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife, or maybe pierced by an arrow Oliver through to himself. He walked Barry to the door, gave Barry a hug and peck on the cheeks before turning around and walking down the path back to his car. He is almost at the car when Barry calls out, Oliver turns and Barry is running towards him, he Oliver into a passionate kiss, when they pull away for air, Barry leans their foreheads together and tells Oliver that he loves him too.

 

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

 

Barry had many nightmares after Zoom broke his back and he was unable to walk, they often revolved around not being fast enough to save the ones he loved, whether it be Caitlin, Cisco, Felicity, Diggle, Joe, Iris, Eddie, Ronnie, surprisingly Captain Singh was in that group as well, but his biggest nightmare came from his dreams of Oliver’s death that Barry was only seconds from being able to save. Barry often woke screaming because of them, every time it happened Oliver would be there, holding him close telling him that he was safe and that Zoom, couldn’t get to him, when Barry calmed down enough Oliver would always make him a tea to calm him down. Oliver was the only person who knew about the nightmares, Barry didn’t want to worry the rest of the teams with his issues, and Oliver knew what that was like not wanting to tell anyone, but he also knew that the more people that knew the easier it would be. But Oliver respected Barry’s privacy, while knowing most of what was going he didn’t know it all, but that didn’t matter he would always keep is scarlet speeders secrets.

 

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

 

It was a funny day when Oliver found the video of Barry singing while in the warblers, once he saw there were more videos, he spent the rest of the day watching them, when Barry came home that night and saw what Oliver was watching he blushed bright red and could barely speak due to his embarrassment. Oliver thought that is was cute and that he had nothing to be ashamed of and told Barry that he could sing very well and he would like to see Barry sing sometime. Barry the adorable puppy that he was couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he always that he couldn’t sing and that he looked ugly on stage, but hearing Oliver tell him that he was stunning and cute, warm Barry to his core. Later the night Barry gave Oliver a private show on just how well he could dance and sing, Oliver was very happy from his accidental discovery.

 

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

 

Barry looked at the tailor suit Oliver had gotten him for their one year milestone, they were going out to one of the nicest restaurants in Star City as it was now being called. Barry thought the suit made him look fat after all he had been eating for the last three days were boxes of chocolates that Oliver kept sending him. Looking in the mirror he could see every flaw that he had and didn’t want people to think bad of Oliver because of the way Barry looked. As he walked out of the guest bedroom towards the Queen mansion’s main doors, he ran into Thea and her boyfriend Roy, Thea just wolf whistled at him, while Roy said that he looked great. As Barry descended the stair leading to the foyer Oliver turned from his mother and the discussion about the next step forward of Queen Consolidated. Oliver completely lost his train of thought as he saw the beauty that was Barry Allen, Moria looked at her son and then at Barry and smiled she just back out knowing that at this moment Oliver wouldn’t be able to string together a couple of words let alone sentences. As Barry walked towards Oliver, all Oliver could say that he looked perfect.

 

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to I_

_'m in love with you and all these little things_

 

Oliver accidentally let slip that Barry he loved Barry in front of the entire city when he was giving a speech about the reconstruction of applied science, the reporters cottoned on to what he said and soon the tabloids were spinning about Oliver Queen the infamous playboy dating and committed relationship with a guy, surprisingly the stock in Queen Consolidated rose, while some people thought it was a onetime only thing, most thought that he was serious and that it took a strong person to be openly gay and running a multi-trillion dollar company, so they felt safe investing in the company. Barry knew that Oliver didn’t mean to let it slip, and Barry was proud of his boyfriend for keeping most of it a secret after all he love little things about Oliver too.

 

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to_

_If I let you know, I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh_

 

Barry had been neglecting to eat again, and his blood-sugar levels were dangerously low. When Oliver found out about Barry he was beside himself in anger and worry, he immediately phone both Team Arrow and add told them that he wouldn’t be in that night or the next day because he had to take care of his idiot boyfriend, next call Captain Singh and told him that Barry was visiting him in Sat City and had caught a 24-hour bug and that he wouldn’t be able to make work, the Captain didn’t seem convinced but, took it any way. The call to Team Flash was unpleasant; Caitlin worried almost as much as Oliver was and told him that they wouldn’t call Barry at all and that Firestorm would be able to handle it. When Cisco went to interrupt about it being possibly something that the Flash would only be able to help with, Oliver went to yell at him, but was beaten to it by surprisingly Joe, who said that CCPD could manage for one night and if Cisco did call Barry then he would look the other way if Oliver wanted to shoot an arrow into him. Oliver just chuckled and thanked Joe and hung up. The next 25 hours involved Barry being stuck in bed while Oliver did everything for him, he brought Barry soup and cinnamon rolls, which Barry pouted at when Oliver said he was like one.

That night they both slept for a full 12 hours uninterrupted, when the both awoke Oliver felt better, but Barry, Barry looked like a god, the bags under eyes, the tiredness in his movements gone, he looked almost back to normal, the only thing that was missing was a hicky on his next, that Oliver soon fixed.

 

_I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_Because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you (all these little things)_

 

There were many things that Oliver lover about his Barry; these included his chocolate brown eyes, his permanently windswept hair, how on a cold winters night he would keep Oliver warm with his high body temperature, how he secretly enjoyed being called a cinnamon roll by the both the CCPD and District attorney office, because they all cared for their youngest and possible longest running member, after all growing up in both buildings doesn’t come without his perks. Oliver loved the freckles the littered Barry’s entire body, he went crazy for the dimples at the bottom of Barry’s spine. He thought that Barry in a tailor suit was quite possible one of the hottest things in the world. Oliver loves their date when they both said that they loved each other, along with how while Barry being insecure about his body, Oliver was always there to comfort him and tell him that he was beautiful. Oliver felt proud of himself that Barry would share things with him after he told Barry that Slade never even discover the existence of Barry.

Oliver often wondered how all of his friend loved Barry more than him and he was quite sure that if he hurt Barry then Felicity and Laurel and quite possible Tommy would be after his head, but what surprised him more was when the Rogues dropped in to see him and Leonard Snart told him in no uncertain terms, that if he ever hurt Barry, that Snart would let Heatwave have a go at him, because while being arch enemies, they were actually pretty good friends, in their day to day lives, as nobody knew who Leonard Snart only that he was friend with Barry Allen, that was certainly an interesting talk with Barry about that later that night. Oliver loved that his boyfriend could sing and dance but only did it for him. However despite all this what Oliver loved most about Barry Allen was that, Barry could and would always see the light, would always balance him out and would always be there for him. Oliver really did love Barry Allen.

 

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you, and all your little things_

 

“Will you marry me Barry?”


End file.
